The scope ring disclosed herein has spaced clamping rings that are supported on mounting blocks. The mounting blocks are attached to the gun. The clamping rings are in the form of split rings made of flexible resilient flat material and are relatively thin compared to their width. The inner surface of the rings that engages the telescope tube is flat so that it rests on the outside of the telescope tube. The outside surface of the clamping rings are arcuate and have a very small, relatively flat edge at each side. A radially extending stud is integrally attached to the scope ring forming a fastening means.
The rings and studs are split into two halves so that the stud halves and ring ends attached to the stud halves can be spread open to receive the telescope tube. The ends of the rings are then clamped together with the ring over the scope tube.
The curvature of the outside of the clamping rings terminates at flat edges avoids corners at its edges that would irritate the hand of the gunman. The curvature of the thin curved ring will also enhance the appearance of the ring and prevent the ring from being bent out of shape and distorted when closing the ring to assemble the scope tube in the rings.
The studs are split radially. The ring and stud halves spring open to assemble the scope tube in the rings. To assemble, the ends of the rings are forced together and both halves of the stud are inserted in a bore in the scope mounting blocks.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,435 to G. V. Miller, Jr., which discloses a scope mount having rings made of thick non-resilient material. Miller's rings are not intended to be spreadlike applicant's and Millers' rings do not terminate in flat edges. Applicant is also aware of an existing scope mount with rings made of thin resilient material that are rectangular in cross section that do not have the advantages of curvature and flat edges of applicant's rings.